Relationships
The below are some relationships of Patricia Williamson. 'Mick Campbell' (Unknown-Present; Friends) Patricia is friends with Mick but doesn't fancy him. She says that he's a "heartbreaker." She was also quite angry with him when Mick insisted that Mara cheated on their Sports quiz. She told Mick the truth on why Mara won the Sports Quiz. Patricia often gives Mara help with dating advise for Mick. Other than that, they don't talk to each other that much. In House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye when Mick left for Australia, she was among the others who bid him goodbye. 'Jerome Clarke' (Unknown-Present; Good Friends) ''' She is friends with Jerome and he makes her laugh, too. She goes to him for help to try to contact Joy because she thinks Joy is dead. When Jerome asks Nina, Fabian, and Amber where Patricia is, Nina says: "She's visiting her boyfriend," with this Jerome responded with "Patricia has a boyfriend?" and walks off into the living room, saying "Poor guy...", Jerome has called her Trixie once, in the finale. In '''House of Possesion / House of Greed, Patricia asks Jerome out on a date in order to make Eddie jealous, but he already knows this and only agrees to it so he could prove a point to Mara. 'Mara Jaffray' (Unknown-Present; Close Friends) Mara is one of Patricia's loyal friends. At first, Mara thinks Patricia's been taking this whole Joy is gone thing way to seriously, but eventually Mara lets it go. First rooming with Amber, Mara now is Patricia's new ro ommate.She does think its a little spooky Joy is gone especially since she disappeared the day Nina came, but other than that, Mara's accepted it. They are seen hanging out together a lot together and they share secrets. Patricia and Mara once had a fight because supposedly Patricia was "jealous." In addition, Mara was upset that Patricia's been hanging out with Sibuna and spending less time with her. Now, they are friends again. However, the two haven't been together as much since Mara started dating Mick again and Patricia was busy in the Sibuna Club. Their friendship may not survive due to the fact Mara and Eddie started their ghost hunt but then Mara and Jerome started dating at the end of series two so it seems that all will be fine between them. 'Alfie Lewis' (Unknown-Present; Close Friends) often to try to avoid their nightmares. When Alfie becomes close to finding out about Sibuna, Patricia lied to him, making her feel guilty. Patricia invited Alfie to join Sibuna, which makes the two become closer friends. Alfie sometimes nicknames her Trixie along with Jerome. Patricia is possibly the first one to see the soft side of Alfie. She also is, between all the girls, who gets less annoyed with Alfie's weirdness. Alfie and Patricia, along with Joy and Jerome, are descendants of the people Robert Frobisher-Smythe went on his expedition party with and they are necessary for the ceremony to wake him up. In House of Signals / House of Captures, Patricia and Alfie are tricked into going to the gatehouse and they perform the ceremony with Victor, Mr. Sweet, and Miss Denby. In House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi, Alfie and Patricia chant in their sleep because their ancestors are working through them. Their chant turned out to be "follow the symbols," which Alfie and Patricia drew in art class in House of Possesion / House of Greed. In that same episode, Patricia gets annoyed when Alfie starts to talk about zombies. 'Nina Martin' (2011-Present; Close Friends, Former Enemies) Nina was the reason that her old roommate, Joy, had disappeared. She made Nina do a fake initiation a nd then locked her into the attic. When Nina completed the fake initiation, Patricia became annoyed and started to avoid her. After her search for Joy and Nina's search for the treasure crossed paths, she soon realized that Nina probably had nothing to do with Joy's disappearance and it was just a coincidence. In fact, Nina was just late in arriving at Anubis House. They are now close friends. She also defended her from Joy, during the article conflict. In House of Arrivals / House of Presents, Patricia is upset and hurt when she learns that Nina won't return. 'Joy Mercer' (Unknown-Present; Best Friends) Patricia has been best friends with Joy for as long as anyone can remember. In the first season, Patricia was hurt and upset when she learned that Joy had disappeared with no warning. Patricia then blamed it on the new g irl, Nina Martin, accusing her of knowning what happened to Joy, however, Nina insisted that she had nothing to do with it and she didn't even know who Joy was. Later on in season 1, she created a fake initiation ceremony to welcome Nina into the house, however, Trixie's real plan was to lock Nina away until she came clean. Patricia later found out that Joy's identity had been mistaken as the Chosen One, which is the reason why she was taken. Therefore she was extremely happy to be re united with her best friend. In season 2 Joy started becoming very jealous of Fabina. In result Patricia's and Joy's friendship started having trouble. In House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls, Joy told Patricia that she didnt need her anymore, signaling the end of their friendship. In House of Strategy / House of Memory, Joy and Patricia become best friends again when Joy agrees to help Sibuna save Nina. In House of History / House of Eclipse, it is discovered that Joy and Patricia, along with Alfie and Jerome, are the descendants of the people Robert Frobisher-Smythe went on his expedition party with and they are needed to wake him up. Joy doesn't listen to Patricia and Alfie about Frobisher and she ends up learning that Patricia was telling the truth and apologizes for not believing Trixie sooner. In House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi, Patricia makes up a story to show Joy that there wasn't really anything going on. 'Amber Millington ' (2006-Present ; Close Friends) Amber and Patricia have known each other since they were 11 years old, as it was mentioned in season 1. She was Patricia's friend until Amber told Nina that Patricia tried to steal Nina's Eye of Horus locket. When Patricia found out, she dumped water over Amber's head. Soon after Patricia hated her for a while. She got even more angry at her when Amber and Nina became friends. Now after a while, they are back to being good friends when they joined Sibuna. Patricia mocks Amber oftenly due to her being too "Amber-ish". In House of Pi / House of Mistrust and House of Trickery / House of Unity, Patricia worries about where Amber is when she disappears at the gatehouse. When she learns that Amber left for fashion school, she is worried. She bids her goodbye later after she tells them what the adults are planning to do. 'Fabian Rutter' (Unknown-Present ; Close Friends) Fabian is Patricia's friend and based on what was given in the first episode, it looked like he, Patricia, and Joy were close friends with each other. She might have feelings for him because of signs of jealousy towards him and Nina. However, it may just be from her disapproval of him hanging out with Nina all the time. She seemed happy for him and Nina at the end of the season. In Season 3, they start to get closer. 'Jason Winkler' (2011-Present ; Frenemies) Early in the season, Jason promised he would help Patricia find Joy. He is the only one that believes her. He then went to confront Victor about the school photo and why Joy is in one of copy but not the other. However, he comes out of Victor's office as a different man. He had then joined the secret society that most of the teachers that were in. When he tried to make an excuse why he went to the other side, Patricia ignored him. At the end of Season 1, Jason's reasons for abandoning his efforts to help Patricia were revealed: He was slowly dying of a degenerative disease and the Elixir was the only cure. It is unknown whether Patricia ever knew this. 'Eddie Miller' (2012-Present ; First Kiss, Boyfriend) Eddie Miller (born Eddison Sweet) is the new american bad boy who joins Anubis House a few episodes into Season 2. He first met Trixie after she tripped over his feet when he was laying down on a couch. He got angry at Trix when she was annoyed at him for not saying sorry. While doing this, he called her 'Hermoine' which caused her to believe that Eddie's only reference to the UK was Harry Potter. Little did she know that Eddie's dad was the headmaster, which she later learns in season 2. The two had a hate relationship at first, but both liked each other secretly. They admitted their feelings later on and, despite their differences, started a relationship and began dating. They shared a kiss. The couple had an on again off again relationship but the two were very forgiving, which meant that they could always make up very easily. (See Peddie) 'Piper Williamson' (Birth-Present ; Twin Sister) Piper Williamson is a new character intruduced in Season 2. Even though her and Patricia are twins, they have very different personality's. Piper is nice,sweet caring. When she first comes to Anubis house, everybody except for Joy think she's Patricia. Piper has to stay in Anubis house and tried to do it un-noticed. She accidently shares a kiss with Eddie since Eddie thought she was Patricia. Patricia asked Piper to go for dinner with Eddie and his dad (Mr.Sweet, the school principal) to impress them both. Unfortunetly, this doesn't fully work out and Patricia's and Piper's secret is revealed. Piper is allowed to stay at Anubis house though but Piper wants to go back to her music school to live her dream. Patricia and Piper hug and say bye to each other before she leaves. In Season 3, Eddie video-chats her to find out how the rest of Patricia's rhyme goes. Piper tells him thinking he's doing some surprise for Patricia. She is not involved since. 'Benji (Ben) Reed' (2013-Present ; Friends) Benji first met Patricia when she was with Eddie, but Trix soon learned that Eddie is his arch-nemesis. Despite this, she thanked him and smiled when he assisted her at necessary times. This caused Eddie to get angry and jealous. Benji was paired up with Patricia in class purposely by Miss Denby, who knew of the situatimon. This only complicated matters. In the trust excersises, Ben prevented an ink spill of ruining Trixies outfit. Patricia helped Isis House in the dodgeball tournament, despite the fact that she is residing in Anubic House. This really annoyed Eddie when he caught her slicing oranges for Ben. Ben was most often seen flirting with Trixie when he met her, by calling her 'fiesty' and saying that he liked her, to which she smiled at him. 'KT Rush' (2013-Present; Roommates, Former Enemies, Good Friends) KT Rush moved to Anubis House in Season 3. She was given a key by her grandpa who gave her a mission. When Eddie had a vision about KT and then told her this when she arrived, Patricia mistook that for a pick-up line and grew jealous of the two's relationship because she and Eddie had split up over the summer. Trixie then learned that Nina would not be returning, so she accused KT of taking Nina's place and threw orange juice at her. KT, not accepting this behaviour, threw porridge at Trixie in return. This is what made the two enemies. Later in the season, KT was seen putting her key in her drawer by Patricia. When KT left to take a shower, Trixie stole the key and turns out the symbol on it matched the one on the instructions for the ceremony that came with the bracelet. This lead Fabian and Patricia to believing that KT was working with Victor. The two then learned that this was not true. Then KT confirmed that she does not like Eddie that way when Patricia questioned her. KT then asked Eddie how he feels about Trixie, however, Eddie thought KT was talking about herself, then said that he just liked her as a friend. Then KT and Patricia became good friends. However, when Trix became a sinner, she framed KT for everything which caused them to be enemies again. But when Trix turned back to normal, she thanked KT for 'looking after' Eddie and the two once again became good friends. Category:Patricia Williamson